After Ozai (Updated)
by SPrime1
Summary: Still same as the old one, but it's alittle longer.


**AFTER OAZI**

1.

They stood together, in perfect harmony in each other's arms, kissing. The sun was setting in the distance, the sun rays hit the tree tops and the houses all along Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara saw that they were meant for each other. Their bodies together formed art, as they stood there, peace was finally in their lives, no war, no evil fire lord, no Dai Li, just peace.

Aang finally got what he wanted, what he needed, Katara. She was in his arms and kissing him. Aang was in love, he didn't want to move. _Finally._ He thought to himself. _The woman of my dreams in my arms, kissing me._

Katara heart was pounded in her chest. _This is him, this is the one I've been looking for._ A tear of joy streamed down her face. She got the thing she never thought she wanted until the Cave of the Two Lovers. _This is better than the Cave._ She thought. _Better than the invasion, I will never leave his side._

There they stood, together in perfect bliss.

Inside the rest of the group were talking. Iroh was playing Pai Sho with Zuko. Sokka was finishing his painting, and Toph was on the couch smirking.

Sokka noticed the smirking earthbender.

"What are you so happy about?" Sokka asked.

Toph "looked" up. "SUGAR QUEEN AND TWINKLE TOES." She yelled. "THEIR HEART BEATS HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY"

"What" Sokka asked.

The group realized what was happening started to smiled, except for Sokka.

"I'm going to check this out." He stated as he walked outside.

"I'm going to go too." Suki said.

Sokka walked in with Suki.

Sokka's jaw dropped and he started to blush.

"When did this become a thing." Suki asked.

"YEAH, WHEN DID THIS BECOME A THING!" Sokka demanded.

Katara broke out of Aang's arms, they were both blushing.

"Well, um, it started…" Aang started. Until Katara butted in.

"That's none of you businesses as of now just now, we are a couple." She stated.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Toph yelled from inside the tea shop.

Zuko looked up to Aang. "You are in for a ride." He said with a smile.

Iroh sat on a chair with the biggest smile on his face.

"You know." He started. "You two are very lucky to find true love at such a young age."

"But how do you know it's true love?" Sokka questioned.

Iroh looked from the Pai Sho game and toward Sokka and said. "The secret is in the eyes." He got up and went between Aang and Katara. "Look at their eyes when they look and each other. They are filled and glow with joy and happiness."

Zuko stood up. "What about me and Mai?"

"Oh brother." Mai said.

Everyone was waiting on what Iroh had to say. Iroh looked at the two lovers, and saw a glow, but it wasn't like Aang and Katara's glow, this one was a glow of a life long friendship and bond that Zuko and Mai had built over the years. But he also saw something else, concern.

"I see a bond that you two have built over the years you've known each other, BUT, I also see concern, mainly in your eyes Mai." Iroh said.

Zuko looked to Mai, Mai looked back at Zuko and said. "We do need to talk."

Zuko nodded. "We will be back."

"You two have fun." Aang said.

Iroh turned around and started to pack up his things.

"Iroh." Aang looked to the elderly man. "Where are you going?"

Iroh looked to Aang and the rest of the group. "I need to visit a special someone."

Katara perked up. "Did you find someone?"

"Not exactly." He explained. "I will be back later, Bye now."

And with that Iroh left the group in the house. Katara was curious to see who this special someone was. She looked at the group.

"Well don't we want to find out who this special someone is?" She asked.

Aang looked up. "Yes, I do, does anyone else?"

Sokka, Suki and Toph looked at them and said. "NO"

Aang turned to Katara. "I guess it will just be me and you."

She started to blush, he took her hand and they went out the door.

 **2.**

They have been following Iroh for a while now, it was getting really boring for Aang and Katara.

"We should just leave him alone, he wasn't seen or spoke to anyone except strangers, and that was to help them out." Aang explained.

Katara started to think to herself. _Maybe he is right, maybe we should just leave him alone._

Zuko and Mai were walking for sometime now in silence. They were both wondering what the other was thinking.

 _Maybe she wants to break up with m…._

Before Zuko could finish the thought Mai spoke.

"Secrets."

"What?" Zuko asked confused.

"Secrets, I need to talk to you about secrets and how you have kept some from me." She explained.

Zuko knew he was in trouble, but he also knew that she was right. He has been keeping secrets from her.

"They can hurt people Zuko and I know you don't mean to hurt me when you keep them, but you do and it breaks my heart." She said with a tear rolling down the side of her face.

Without even thinking about it, Zuko turned and hugged her real tight. Mai began to cry more now.

"I know." He said. "And I am so sorry for doing that, I should never have secrets, and I never will have secrets again."

Mai looked up from Zuko's arms, Zuko looked down at her and kissed her forehead. They both stood there for a second before Zuko looked up.

"Wait, is that Aang?"

"Is that Zuko?" Aang said to Katara as they were running along roof tops, trying to keep Iroh in their sights.

"Probably." Katara said with a smile.

They stopped when the saw Iroh stop and a hill with a tree on top of it. No houses were around in, it was just a tree.

Aang look down on Zuko and Mai. "I'm going to jump down there and talk to them."

Katara joined him and they went down together. When they got down there Mai and Zuko were sitting on a bench with Zuko's arm around Mai.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zuko asked.

"We followed you uncle to see what special someone he was seeing but now he is sitting but a stupid tree." Aang explained.

Zuko looked down sadded.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Zuko looked up at Aang, Katara and Mai and said. "Today is his son's birthday."

"Ok so is he waiting for his son?" Aang questioned.

"Something like that." Zuko looked at Aang and said. "His son died by that tree when my uncle tried to take this city during the war."

Katara and Mai immediately said. "I'm so sorry."

Aang just looked down. He was feeling bad for what he said earlier. "I know what he is feeling right now. I felt the same way when I lost my people." Aang looked up to the tree. "I am going to go comfort him."

Aang started to walk away, Zuko grabbed his arm.

"He wants to been alone right now. Trust me."

Ignoring Zuko, Aang still went to comfort Iroh.

Zuko looked up and said. "We should go with him."

 **3.**

Iroh had the memorial set up, the sun was setting in the background. He was kneeling in front of it.

"Happy Birthday my son." Iroh said with a deep and soothing voice. "I wish you were here to see what we've done."

Aang walked up to Iroh quietly so Iroh wouldn't hear him.

"I met the avatar, do believe that? He is strong and wise, it's an honor to be in his presence."

Aang started to tear up at what Iroh just said. Iroh looked up to the sky and back down. Zuko, Mai and Katara all joined Aang.

Iroh looked at his son's grave and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Remember this?" He asked. "Of course you do it was you favorite bedtime song, I would sing it to you every night."

Aang saw part of the paper. It read Leaves From the Vine. Aang knew this song just as well as Iroh did. The monks used to sing it all the time at the temple when the younger monks were having a hard time sleeping. Iroh began to tear up.

"Remember? Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam." He started to cry uncontrollably. He couldn't even finish the song.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home." Iroh looked beside him to see Aang singing and tearing up beside him, Aang put an arm around Iroh. Katara, Zuko, and Mai joined Aang, but didn't sing.

Iroh was still sobbing controllably. Aang hugged Iroh tighter.

"Brave soldier boy, come marching home." Aang finished. Tears streaming down all of their faces. Iroh hugged Aang and they all sat there. Katara saw that the sun was going down so she motioned to Aang that it was getting late.

"I'm sorry but me and Katara got to go back to our house." Aang said.

Zuko and Mai both nodded, Iroh stood up. He walked over to Aang and put on hand on his shoulder.

"You are a kind and gentle spirit Avatar, and you may not look it but you are strong and wise, wiser than I will ever hope to be." Iroh hugged Aang again. "Thank you Avatar, this really meant alot ot me."

Iroh let go of Aang, both still had tears in their eyes. Aang bowed and said.

"I had the best teachers in the world."

Iroh bowed back.

"You need to get going young one, it's not smart to keep your girl waiting." He said with a smile.

Aang nodded and ran off with Katara, back to their house.

Zuko and Mai were still there with Iroh. Iroh looked to the both of them and hugged them. Mai resisted but grew into it while Zuko hugged him back. Iroh looked up at the both of them. With tears in his eyes he looked to Zuko.

"Zuko, ever since you have been banished I've looked to you as my son."

Zuko lit up. "Uncle, I.."

"Don't say anything, you don't have too. I already know."

They hugged again.

"You need to get going Firelord, your nation needs you." Iroh said pridefully and with a smile. "Now go."

Zuko nodded, took Mai's hand and ran off to get a transport back to the Fire nation. Iroh looked back at the tree, sighed then walked back to his tea shop.

 **4.**

Back at the Gaang's house, everyone was asleep already except for Aang and Katara, who were getting ready for bed. Aang slept on the opposite side of the house from Katara and he didn't like but he knew he would have to live with it. Exhausted, Aang, with his eyes closed fell on his bed and began to meditate about the future with him and Katara. _Are we going to get married? What if we have kids? We got to buy are own house. Do we even need our own house?_ He was interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

From the other side of the door he heard Katara's voice.

"It's me."

Aang still tired, managed to get a little excited. He picked up his room and fix is clothes.

"Come in." He said

Katara walked in, tired like, and sat on the floor staring at Aang. Aang, confused, sat on his bed and stared at her back. Katara began to smile.

Aang began to blush. "What is it."

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I'm the luckiest girl to be alive."

Aang, now standing up, face was full of blush, so was Katara's, she walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and they stood there, for what seemed like hours.

Katara pulled away and yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ok" Said Aang, who was still blushing. "See you in the morning, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Aang was on Appa, momo was with him, they were riding threw a storm, a fire storm, made by Oazi.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD TAKE MY BENDING? YOU FOOL." Yelled Oazi.

Oazi shot the largest ball of fire Aang ever saw. Aang closed his eyes and was prepared for the worse but before it hit him, it disappeared along with Ozai. A mist was coming from the ground, he was at a waterfall, Katara was standing in front of it. Aang ran towards Katara.

Aang woke up. The sun was shining through the window right into his eyes. He shifted to get out of bed but he heard something. He looked down to see Katara's arm was around his waist. He looked behind him and sure enough Katara was there, IN HIS BED.

 _WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY BED?_ Aang thought.

Before he could try and answer, Katara woke up.

"Good Morning Aang." She said while stretching

"Uh, Good Morning Katara." Aang said awkwardly. "Can I ask you something."

Katara looked up. "Sure"

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

Katara look at the floor and blushed. "It was cold last night, I needed warmth, so I thought I would sleep next to you, are you ok with that."

Aang was shocked to hear this coming from Katara. "Um, yeah. I'm ok with it."

She kissed him on the check. "Thank you."

After she left Aang blushed. _I kept her warm last night? Can she get cold every night?_ He thought.

 **5.**

Aang got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sokka was sitting on the couch with Suki and Toph was sitting on the floor picking her toes. Katara was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Aang."

"Morning Sokka."

Sokka looked towards the kitchen.

"KATARA, is breakfast ready!?" Yelled Sokka.

Katara shot daggers from her eyes into Sokka. Then she saw Aang and she calmed down.

"Yes Sokka, breakfast is ready."

All three of them jumped up and ran towards the table, Aang went into the kitchen to help Katara.

"Thank you Aang." Katara said, her soothing voice gave goosebumps up and down Aang's body.

"Sure thing." Aang said with a smile. "Hey Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?"

"After breakfast, do you want to take a ride on Appa?"

Katara started to walk towards the table.

"Sounds good to me."

 _This is the life._ Thought Aang as him and Katara flew through the clouds on Appa. His arm around her shoulders, her hand in his, they were meant for each other. The sun as high in the sky and it was a warm spring day.

Katara's heart was racing. _All this time I should've know that he loved me, but now that we are together, everything is going to be just fine._

She looked up to the young bald monk, his touch was gentle and his eyes were loving, but there was something else. It looked like he was concerned. Worried for him, she took her hand and placed it on his cheek. He turned to her and smiled. She leaned in for a kiss, but she was interrupted by a fireball running across the sky.

"WOAH!" Aang yelled and stirred Appa out of the way.

Katara looked down, there were a battalion of fire nation rebels attacking Ba Sing Se.

"What is going on?" Katara questioned.

"It's a rebel attack on the wall." Aang said. "I'll go see if I can talk some sense into them, you stay with Appa."

Aang was about to jump off but his hand was stopped. He looked down and saw the worry in Katara eyes, She grabbed him and kissed him.

"Go, and please come back." She looked up at him.

"I will, I always will."

He looked at her as he jumped off Appa.

 _I have to come back to Katara, I have to…_

It was nothing that Aang couldn't handle but now since he was with Katara he didn't want to get hurt or for her to worry.

There was about 75 men with the Phoenix King symbol marching to the wall. Aang landed in front of them and said. "Please listen to me, we don't have to fight, please go back to the fire nation."

They said nothing, they just kept firebending at the wall and started to firebend at him. Aang moved out of the way and continued to evade all of the attacks, but there was to many fireballs, he soon got hit by one. He forgot how painful in was to get hit by one. He hit the wall and fell, the rebels kept attacking.

"Hu.." Aang winced when he tried to get up. "Please stop this, w-we don't have to fight."

Another fireball hit him and rocks fell on top of him. His body was lying motionless on the ground.

The rebels yelled. "WE HAVE KILLED THE AVATAR."

 **6.**

Katara was riding on Appa when she heard that. She started to cry. _It's not true, it can't be true._ She began to tear up and sob. She rode back to the house and she ran in.

Sokka was on the couch painting with Suki and Toph was playing with rocks.

Sokka looked up at Katara. "Oh hey Kata.." He saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh no."

The fire rebels were unrelenting, they kept pounding at the wall, going through any earthbenders who tried to stop them. When they got to where Aang laid the began to move the rocks.

Katara and the rest of the Gaang rode on Appa to find the rebels surrounding Aang's body. They looked up to the Bison, and they firebended at it. Katara blocked some of the fireballs but one knocked her unconscious and off the bison.

Sokka looked at his sister. "KATARA NO."

The rock pile began to move and glow, Aang rose up from the rocks with his eyes closed and tattoos glowing. He flew up, with blood flowing down his head, and caught Katara, and placed her on Appa. He then turned his attention to the rebels. Any fireball that hey threw at him he threw back.

Katara woke up to the roaring of wind all around her, she looked up to see Aang in the Avatar State.

"What happened." She yelled

Sokka looked at her. "You were knocked out and fell of Appa, Aang must have sensed it because he saved you in the Avatar State."

Aang blew away half of the rebels and the other half started to surrender, but Aang showed no signs of slowing down.

"Get me close to him." Katara yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY." Sokka looked at his trembling sister like she was insane.

"I'm the only one who can calm him down."

"Ok, I'm going to regret this."

They starting to fly closer to Aang, Katara stood up on Appa and saw that Aang's back was bleeding, badly, along with his head.

"AANG!"

The Avatar looked at Katara, Katara who was now crying reached out her hand. She managed to reach his face and put her hand on his cheek.

"Aang please, for me."

His tattoos began to die down. He was soon in Katara's arms, and riding back to the house on Appa.

Weakly Aang opened his eyes and said. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry Katara, I didn't mean t-to scare you."

"It's ok, It's alright. Here, turn around, I have to look at you back and head."

He obliged and began to turn. Shaking he laid on his stomach. Katara pull water out of her bag, and put her hands on his back and his head. _Her touch is so soft._ Aang began to relax. _There is so much blood, I'm glad you alive Aang._ She rubbed her healing water up and down his back and head. As she pulled away from healing, Aang's body jerked.

"AH." Aang cried as he fell unconscious

"Aang? AANG!" Katara cried as she shook the unconscious body.

 **7.**

He woke up at night on his bed, alone and cold. He began to get up but the pain was too great. He fell back down on the bed.

"Ugh" He moan as he moved his body.

He heard a voice. "Did you hear that?"

Aang couldn't recognize the voice, he began to get up again and this time succeeded. Grabbing his staff he began to limp towards the door. Right before he could push it open, it flew open.

"Aang!"

"Iroh? It's good to see you again." As they embraced.

"Hey! Everyone! He his awake!" Iroh yelled.

Aang backed up worried that he was going to be ran over, the sound of footsteps ran throughout the whole house. Sokka ran in.

"Aang!" He hugged him.

"Good to see you Sokka, you too Suki, hey Toph."

Toph "looked" up "Good to see you up and running again twinkle toes."

Aang looked around, concerned. "Where is Katara?"

"She is on the balcony Aang, hey take it easy ok." Sokka cationed.

"I will"

Aang limbed up to the balcony of the house, there he saw Katara holding the necklace Aang gave her.

Katara heard footsteps behind her.

"Sokka, I d-don't want to e-eat right now, I'm f-f-fine." She said in between her sobs.

Aang spoke up. "You hear that Sokka, she's not hungry."

Katara looked back with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"AANG! You're awake!"

She ran and hugged him, squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you so much." Katara said, hugging the Avatar.

"I missed you too." Aang said.

Katara pulled back to look at him and pulled him in again.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." She began to sob

Aang, pulling her closer, said. "I won't"

Later that evening the Gaang were all in Iroh's tea shop. Everyone was staring at him, and asking him if he was ok. Aang looked at all of them and said. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Iroh smiled when he saw Aang walking on his own. Well he was walking on his own until he fell. Iroh caught him.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking around with all those injuries, I know you hate not being able to do anything, but you need your rest. A man needs his rest."

Aang nodded and look to the others. Everyone was staring at him. He looked at Katara.

"How long was I out?"

She looked down. "A week and a half."

Aang grew pale. _The avatar, the one who was always supposed to be there, was gone for a week._ Katara looked up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I just need some time to rest." Aang said with a smile as he was heading for the stairs.

"Here let me help you."

Aang looked at Katara. "No, I can do this."

Katara looked at the monk with a very concerned look, she didn't understand why he wouldn't let her help him.

"Atleast let me walk you to your room." She said.

Aang sighed. "Alright.

Together the two walked down the stairs to Aang's room. Zuko and Mai walked in when they heard that he was awake. Aang looked at Zuko, he could tell that the pressures of being Fire Lord was pressing down on him. He looked very tired.

"Hey Aang." Zuko greeted

"Hey Zuko." Aang responded. "Are you feeling alright."

"I think I should be the one asking you that question." Zuko said. "But now that you bring it up, I've been staying up all night" He looked to Mai. "Who knew the Firelord was a sleepless job."

"Well no one said it was going to be easy." Aang said, he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You need some sleep."

"I can't, not right now, I have to do some more work."

Aang looked concerned for the new Firelord, he turned to Katara, she just shrugged

"Off to bed so soon Avatar?" Asked Mai.

"Unfortunately, yes." Aang sighed. "But, a man needs his rest." He looked to Zuko.

Zuko looked to the ground. "Iroh talked to you, didn't he?"

"How did you know."

"He said the same thing to me." He sighed. "A long time ago."

Katara butted in. "Sorry to be a party pooper but Aang really needs his rest."

Aang looked at the ground. "Fine."

He looked to Zuko and they bowed.

"See you tomorrow Zuko."

"See you tomorrow Aang."

They went their separate ways.

 **8.**

When he finally went to bed, it was closer to midnight. He slowly shifted so that he could lay down. Katara was in the doorway making sure that he didn't fall. He finally laid down on the bed, he was exhausted. His body was covered in bandages.

Katara walked over. "Is everything ok?"

Aang shivered. "It's a little cold."

Katara smile. "I'll go get you another cover."

She got up to get the cover but Aang grabbed her arm. Katara looked at and, blushing and curious.

"I was actually hoping that you would stay with me." Aang admitted looking down at her arm.

Katara slowly moved and laid down on the bed with Aang. Their bodies he facing each other, Aang pulled her closer to him, she rested her head next to his. She looked at him and kissed him. Aang, shocked, looked to her and they kissed.

"Hey guys, Iroh wanted me to make sure everything was al….AHHH." Sokka cried.

Katara started to blush, but was angry. She walked up to Sokka

"Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING!?" She yelled.

Sokka, with hands over his eyes, backed away slowly. "I wish I would've."

Zuko came running down the stairs. "What happened?"

Sokka looked at him and whispered to him want he saw. Zuko started to laugh.

Aang got up from the bed. "What's so funny!?"

"Oh the fact that if Sokka walked in on me and Mai without knocking, he would have knifes in him."

Katara and Aang started to laugh, Sokka looked down in defeat.

Zuko put his arm around Sokka. "Listen buddy next time, KNOCK."

"Ok, ok, ok." Sokka said while walking away.

Zuko looked at Katara and Aang. "I leave you two alone."

"Thank you Zuko." They both said.

Zuko shut the door and Aang went back to the bed, Katara was standing in the middle of the room blushing.

"Katara, what's wrong." He sounded very concerned.

"Oh nothing." She said as she went back into his arms. "Now where were we."

"I think we were at this." Aang said as he kissed her.

After that Katara was tired and decided it was time for him to sleep.

"Aang you need to sleep."

Aang sighed "Alright."

They went to sleep that night in each other's arms.

 **9.**

Aang woke up the next day, careful not to wake Katara he walked to his door. He had to go to some peace meetings in the morning. He walked into the living area to see that Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh were already up.

Zuko spoke up. "Morning Aang."

"Morning Zuko." Aang replied. "Ready for the peace meeting?"

Zuko looked down. "You mean are you ready for me to sit there and listen to old men for hours?" He laughed. "Nope."

Sokka looked at Aang. "Have you seen Katara?"

Aang began to blush. "Um, she is, um, she's kinda in my bed."

Zuko choked on his tea, Iroh eyes grew wide, Sokka was about to yell but he didn't want to wake up the rest of the house.

"She is what!" Sokka whispered.

Zuko looked up. "Aren't you a little young for that."

"What?" Aang looked at the three of them. "We were just sleeping."

"Is that it?" Sokka asked.

"Yes Sokka, that was it."

Sokka calmed down. "Ok, I can live with that, but don't do it every night."  
Aang started to smile. "No promises."

Iroh began to laugh, along with Zuko.

"I'm being serious Aang."

Aang sat down. "Ok, ok we won't."

Mai walked in on them.

"What are you doing up so early Mai?" Zuko asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, I know you guys are going to be there all day."

Aang spoke up. "ALL DAY?"

"Aang quiet you'll wake up the rest of the house." Zuko snapped.

"I didn't know we are going to be there all day." Aang said with his head down.

Iroh wrapped his arm around him. "I know Katara will understand. I'll tell that you didn't know it was going to be all day."

Aang bowed to Iroh.

"Thank you."

Iroh looked to him with a grin. "No problem. Now go the meeting starts in 10 minutes."

"OH NO." Sokka, Zuko, and Aang all said in unison.

With that, they ran out the door

Iroh started to laugh.

"What?" Mai asked.

"It's funny to see the Avatar and the Firelord in a panic." He said brewing some more tea.

 **10** _ **.**_

"THE AVATAR NEEDS TO BE TREATED LIKE A MAN NOT A BOY."

The meeting has been going on for about 5 hours now. The generals were fighting with Zuko and Sokka to see if Aang should be trained how he has been or like a solider.

Zuko stood up. "I understand that he is the Avatar but you need to understand that he is only 13, barely a teen." (Today was Aang's birthday.)

Sokka spoke. "His body hasn't fully grown yet, give him time…"

The general spoke up. "We've already gave him a hundred years."

Aang began to sink in his chair.

"He is still not ready yet." Zuko yelled.

Using airbending Aang flew up and onto the table.

"I'll do it."

The general cracked a smile. "Thank you Avatar."

"Aang what are you doing?" Asked Sokka and Zuko.

"Ending this debate." Aang looked to the generals. "Is that all for today?"

"Yes" The general said. "We start training you tomorrow, it will be an honor."

They bowed at each other.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko walked out of the Palace.

Sokka and Zuko were shaking their heads.

"Your body can't handle that kind of training yet." Sokka said.

Aang looked at him. "IS that a challenge?" He asked the young water tribe teen.

Sokka looked at him, but before he could say anything Katara showed up, with Iroh trailing behind her. She was upset.

Iroh ran up panting. "I-I tried, she was too fast."

Katara looked at Aang.

Zuko and Sokka looked at them both.

"I think we oughta leave you two alone." Zuko said grabbing Sokka and running past them.

"Katara-I.." Aang started. He has cut of by her kiss.

"You really think I was mad at you? I just missed you alot." She said as they hugged.

Iroh got up. "You mean I ran for nothing?"

Katara giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Iroh smiled. "I would rather do that than see you two upset at each other."

Aang looked at Katara.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Iroh said walking away.

"Happy Birthday Aang, I wanted to ask you. Would it be ok if we hung out tomorrow?" She asked the young airbender. She couldn't say short, he was taller than she was.

Aang looked down. "We can't, have to train with the earth kingdom generals tomorrow."

Now she was concerned. "Well, um, how hard is the trainin.."

The General walked up. "I never told my name young Avatar. I am General Li, I'll be training you on Kyoshi Island for the next month."

Katara and Aang looked up."MONTH?"  
"Yes, but don't worry, there will be plenty girls to keep you…"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Katara's face. Li blushed. "Um, I didn't know you two were together, I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." He said as he bowed to Aang and Katara. "I will leave you two alone now, Avatar, we leave tomorrow."

'Yessir." He said with a bow.

As the general was leaving Aang looked at Katara.

"Aang, I have to go to the southern tribe to help rebuild it." She said looking at the ground. "I have to go in 2 days."

She looked up to Aang, who was now looking at the ground.

"Then I guess we will be apart for a month." He said sadly.

"I'll be done before you get back." Katara kissed his cheek.

Aang and Katara looked at each other.

"I'll walk home with you." He said wrapping his arm around hers.

They walked back with the sun setting in front of them.

 **11.**

When they got back to the house Sokka decided he would play a game of Pai Sho against Iroh. Zuko and Mai were on the couch with there arms wrapped around each other, and Suki was in the kitchen with Toph. Katara wanted some alone time with Aang before they left each other, so they walked onto the balcony.

They stared into the sunset, like they did after the war ended. This time they were sitting and Aang's arm was around Katara and her head was on his shoulder. They sat in silence, well they were, until Zuko walked in.

"Aang?" Zuko said.

Aang looked up at Zuko, with his hand still around Katara. "Yes Zuko? What is it." As he motioned Zuko to come where him and Katara was sitting.

Zuko walked over and sat in front of them.

"I'm going with you to Kyoshi Island." He said. "The general noticed that you still need to work on your Firebending."

Aang looked at Zuko with a smile. "Well, atleast I will have a friend, but what about Mai?"

Zuko sighed. "She is going to watch over the Fire nation while I'm gone."

Zuko started to stand up. "You need to get some rest Aang, we got a long day tomorrow."

"I know" Sighed Aang.

A couple of hours later Aang and Katara walked in to go to sleep.

"Goodnight" He said to Katara as he went to go to his room.

"Goodnight" As she walked in her's.

That night, Aang tossed and turned. _A month without Katara, wow, that's a long time._ He thought.

 _I know I need to go to the water tribe but I just want to stay with Aang. That's it._ Katara got up out of bed and went to Aang's bedroom door. Without knocking she opened it. Aang, startled, flew up. "Who's ther… oh it's just you." Aang said calming down. Aang crawled back into bed.

"Are you have trouble sleeping too?" Aang asked.

Without answering, she crawled into bed with him. She put her arms around him. _He his very cold._

 _She is very warm._

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smile on his face.

"But I'm fine now" She said yawning.

"Goodnight." Aang said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight."

They went to sleep in each other's arms. Peacefully.

 **12.**

"Come on Aang we got to leave."

Aang was getting ready when he heard Zuko yelling from in the house.

"Coming."

Aang ran out of the house and was about to jump on Appa until his feet were frozen in ice. He looked behind him to see Katara slide up the ice. She had tears in her eyes.

She sighed and said. "Aang I know you have to go, and I understand why, but why does it still hurt so much."

Aang got out of the ice and hugged her.

"Because we love each other, and no matter what we will always love each other."

She pulled away. "I love you, so much."

He smiled. "I love you too, so much."

Zuko tapped Aang's shoulder. "Come on buddy, we got to go."

Aang nodded and looked back toward Katara and kissed her, forcefully. They kissed for a minute then Aang pulled away and hopped on Appa.

"This month will fly by and before you know we will be back in each other's arms. I love you." Aang yelled as he disappeared on Appa.

"I love you too." She whispered.

 **13.**

Aang had his head between his knees as he rode on Appa. Zuko noticed this and moved closer to him.

"She is going to be find Aang."

Aang noticed him and spoke up. "But what if she finds someone else?"

Zuko sighed and said. "She won't, you are Aang, the Avatar, she has the best of the best."

Aang looked up to Zuko to see him smile. Aang smiled and said. "Thanks Zuko."

Zuko turned and chuckled. "No problem Aang."

Aang turned to look at the sunset. _It's so beautiful, if only Katara was here._

 _If only Aang was here._ Katara thought as she looked at the sunset outside of Iroh's teashop. She sighed and went back inside to get ready to go, she had one more day until she had to head to the Southern Water Tribe. She planted herself on the couch and Iroh started to laugh softly. She heard him and turned around.

"What is it?"

Iroh wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, I just find it funny that you seem so lost without him."

Katara looked down. "It's because I am lost without him."

Iroh sat beside her and put an arm around her. "You are going to be fine."

"What i.." She stopped for a second. "What if he finds another girl."

Iroh sighed and went back to the kitchen. "He won't"

Katara stood up with hands on her hips. "How do you know?"

"Because." He looked to the young waterbender. "I saw something else in your eyes."

Katara took a sit right in front of Iroh and motioned him to continue. "It was a look of Joy and Happiness, yes, but also a look of loyalty."

Katara sat there and just looked to the ground. "But there are still alot of girls on Kyoshi Island."

As soon as Appa landed, Zuko and Aang were surrounded by girls.

Aang went snow white pale. He started to whisper to Zuko. "There is so many of them."

Zuko laughed. "Is this what happned last time you were we."

Aang looked down and nodded. "Katara got so jealous." He looked up with a smile.

Zuko just laughed and they went to began their training.

 **14.**

Today marked Aang's second week of training. He wasn't nervous he was just anxious to get today done. The general wanted to see how good Aang was at firebending so he made Zuko challenge Aang to an Agni Kai.

Aang got up from his bed, he was sore. Sore from earthbend, sore from firebending and just sore in general. His body was much more toned, he started to look like a younger version of Firelord Ozai. He put on his Agni Kai clothes and ran out on the field. He and Zuko would be "fighting" each other all day. From dawn until dusk.

Zuko was already on the field warming up.

"You ready?" Zuko asked.

"I got to get warmed up." Aang said while stretching.

Aang and Zuko did about 10 minutes of Firebending exercises until they thought that they were ready.

Both were kneeling on each side of the field. They both got up, waiting for the bell to sound.

" _BONG_ "

They started to move in on each other.

Zuko threw fireball after fireball. Aang was doing everything he could to block and evade, but Zuko got him off his balance with one of them and knocked him on the ground. Before Zuko could do anything, Aang kicked himself back up. Zuko not expecting this was now off balance. Aang took advantage of this, seeing Zuko off balance, he showed no mercy, fireball after fireball hit Zuko until he hit the ground Aang walked up to him and Zuko threw his hands up.

"You got me Aang." Zuko said shocked. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Your uncle showed me some." He said with a smile. Aang held out his hand.

"No wonder you stance was so familiar." Zuko said while taking Aang's hand.

They continued to train until dusk. After the sun fell, they drop.

"FINALLY." Aang yelled. "If that sun was any slower I would've passed out."

Zuko, who was beside him, nodded. "13 hours, 13! I can't even walk."

They laid there a minute until they heard a familiar voice.

"Should I carry you guys to bed?"

Aang looked up. "That would be nice Suki."

Suki started to laugh. "I can't do that sorry."

"Ugh." Yelled Aang as he stood up.

He held out a helping hand to Zuko. Zuko gladly accepted and pulled himself up.

"Thanks." Zuko said. "You know Aang, you've gotten stronger."

Zuko got up and took a look at Aang.

"Katara will be happy to see that her boyfriend built some muscle."

Aang smile. "Thanks Zuko."

They both went inside to get something to eat. After dinner they hit the sack and went to bed.

Aang, tossed and turned until he had enough. He got out of bed and started to meditate. His tattoos started to glow and he went to the spirit world. This time the spirit world was empty, just Aang and a mist all around him.

In the south pole Katara was going to bed after a long day of building. She dozed off, but under her eyelids her eyes started to glow.

When she woke up she was in the spirit world with a mist all around her.

 _I didn't think the spirit world would look like this._

"KATARA!"

She turned around to see Aang running towards her.

"AANG!" She cried with tears in her eyes

They hugged, she pulled away and they began to talk about their day and how they were doing. This went on for about five minutes then they both say their goodbyes and goodnight. Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and he went to bed, Katara's eyes simply stopped glowing. They both went to sleep.

 **15.**

The month was over. Katara was patiently waiting for her boyfriend to return to her. She was on the balcony where he left her.

Sokka walked up. "I'm sure we will be back just give him another hour or so"

At those exact worlds they heard a loud moan.

"APPA!" Katara yell as the giant bison approached the house.

Appa landed and Aang and Zuko practically fell off.

"Yes." Aang cried. "No more training."

"I'm with you on that." Agreed Zuko.

Before Aang could get up he was hugged by Katara.

"I missed you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too." Aang replied. His voice went from tired to scared. "There were so many girls, it was so scary."

Zuko started to laugh, along with Sokka. Katara just sat there. "There was?"

Zuko spoke up. "Yes too many. I'm so glad we are back."

"I'm with you on that." He got up and kissed Katara's cheek. "I going to go change, I will be right out."

Aang ran into his bedroom.

Sokka helped Zuko up.

"I'm going to change too." Zuko said walking into the house. "That training sucked."

After about 2 minutes Katara spoke up.

"I'm going to see if Aang his done." Katara said.

"Alright." Sokka replied throwing up his hands.

Katara walked up to Aang's door, and without knocking she walked in. She gasped and what she saw. It was Aang's back, the scar was there, but all round it there were cuts, bruises, and burns. Aang turned around to see Katara standing there.

She began to blush madly when she saw his body. He was ripped, he looked like Ozai. he saw her reaction and was confused.

"What is it Katara." He asked.

"It's, um, well, um, y-your." She began to stutter.

"What's wrong." Aang started walking toward her with a smile, she was a nervous wreck.

"Y-Your, Your m-mus, um, You are, um, much more muscular." She said blushing and smiling.

All of the sudden they heard Zuko's voice.

"What did I tell you Aang, she would like it." He yelled.

Katara blushed even more.

"Zuko?" Aang yelled.

"Yes?"

"Shut it."

Aang could hear Zuko laughing from across the house. He looked and Katara who had her hand out in front of her. Aang took her hand and placed it on his chest. Her heart skipped a beat. She could feel Aang's heart beat.

"It still beats for you." Aang said looking into her eyes.

There they were, looking into each other's eyes, with their heart beats synchronizing. Aang leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back. The kiss was full of passion. They held each other and they didn't want to let go.

Katara pulled away. "I love you."  
"I love you too, so much." She rested her head on Aang's chest.

They walked in the living area. Iroh looked up from his Pai Sho table.

"Ah, there you are Aang, I've been meaning to play a game of Pai Sho with you."

Aang looked at the elderly man and nodded.

Zuko and Mai where on the couch, Toph was on the laying ground with Momo, and Sokka and Suki were out on a walk.

Aang took a seat across from Iroh and they began to play.

Katara took a seat behind Aang and put her arms around him.

Iroh chuckled. "I been wanting to learn airbending strategies on this game, I just lucky enough to know the last airbender."

Aang laughed. "Well, I don't know of Gyatso's strategies but I know alot of them."

The two play for hours. It began to grow darker and darker outside. Aang began to yawn just as Iroh leaned back.

"Well young one, it looks like you win." He said with a smile.

Zuko looked up to his uncle and got up in shock. "No way." He started walk toward the table

"I've never seen anything like it, you airbenders are a crafty bunch."

"Well." Aang started. "We were, but it looks like I continue the tradition." Aang got up from the table and bowed. "Thank you for the game."

Iroh bowed back. "Thank you for playing."

Aang yawned again. "I'm headed off to bed."

As Aang said that Sokka walked it with Suki. "I heard that Arrow kid, I'll see you guy in the morning."

"Goodnight everyone." Aang said.

"Goodnight" Everyone replied except for Katara, who followed Aang.

Aang took off his shirt and walked into his bed. Katara, who was still behind him blushed.

Aang looked up at Katara from his bed and smiled.

"Wha.." Katara started before Aang grabbed her and pulled her close for a kiss.

"You talk too much." He said

She crawled in next to him and put her hands on his chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied

And they both went to sleep.

 **16.**

 _OH NO NO NO NO NO._ Aang thought to himself.

It has been 3 years since he trained on Kyoshi Island. Toph was 15, Katara was 18, Suki was 19 along with Mai, and Sokka and Zuko was 20.

Aang was kneeling on the ground, he looked down in defeat, he knew it looked awful, but his was his 15th attempt at this.

Sokka walked in on him.

"Aang come on man, you are only 16, you shouldn't be worried about this." Sokka said to reassure the younger airbender.

"But I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Aang stated.

Sokka sighed. "Let me see the necklace."

Aang looked down in defeat as he handed the necklace to his future brother in law.

Sokka looked down at Aang confused.

"Aang, this is the best betrothal necklace I've ever seen, what's wrong with it."

Aang looked up. "It doesn't match her beauty." He sighed and looked down.

Sokka shook his head. "Aang if that's the way you feel, then none of the necklaces you make will match her beauty." Sokka looked at the necklace again. He saw the air nomad and the water tribe symbol together. "Aang this is amazing."

Aang looked at Sokka. "You really think so?"

"She will love it."

"Love what?"

Sokka and Aang looked up to see Zuko walking into the doorway.

"Aang is going to propose to Katara."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You have been together for awhile now." He said in a matter of factly tone. "This is going to be great." Zuko smiled at Aang.

"May I see the necklace?"

Aang nodded and handed the necklace to Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "That will look great on Katara, when are you going to ask."

"Ask what?"

Zuko, Sokka, and Aang looked up to see Iroh now in the doorway.

Zuko spoke up. "Aang is going to propose to Katara." He handed the necklace to Iroh.

Iroh began to grin real big. "It's beautiful." He said. "So when are you going to ask."

Aang looked down. "Maybe tomorrow."

"That's great." They all said.

Aang looked up and smiled.

Iroh helped Aang up from the ground. "You need to sleep if you are going to ask tomorrow."

Aang nodded and headed off to bed.

 **17.**

Aang woke up, it was a beautiful day. He got dress and ran out into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Iroh, Zuko and Sokka were staring at him. Aang walked towards them.

"I'm going to ask tonight." Aang said.

Katara walked in, kissed Aang's cheek and began to work in the kitchen. Aang walked up behind her.

"Katara, I was wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me tonight?"

She kissed him and said. "I would love too."

He smiled and walked back to Iroh who was playing Pai Sho with Toph.

Aang whispered to Iroh. "Where should I ask her?"

Iroh thought for a moment but then answered. "Remember when you followed me to the tree?"

"Yeah." Said Aang. "How could I forget?"

"Ask her there." The elderly man said.  
"Are you sure, that is where your son.."

"Yes.' He said. "The view is breathtaking."

Aang nodded and sat down to see the game.

Later that day Katara and Aang went on their walk. Katara had her arm around Aang and Aang's arm around her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her and they kept walking.

They got to the hill with the tree, the sun of setting. Aang carried Katara up the hill so she didn't have to walk. When they got to the top, Katara saw the tree.

"Aang, isn't this where Iroh lost his son."

"Yes, but that's not the reason we are here."

He turned Katara around and she saw the view.

"It's so beautiful." She gasped

Aang kissed her and said. "Not as beautiful as you."

Katara began to blush again. He might be 16 but he was still that sweet 12 year old kid she found in the Iceberg.

Katara and Aang sat there until Katara stood back up. She began to cry.

Aang stood up with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Fangirls." She began to cry more. "Some of your fangirls ran into me the other day and said I didn't deserve you and that I was ugly."

Aang sighed deeply. "Katara don't listen to them, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She looked up to him and he wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her. Aang pulled away, Katara looked at him confused. They sun was almost gone and all of the city lights came were coming into view, it was the perfect mix between night and day. It was so beautiful.

Aang looked and Katara.

"Katara" He said to her. "I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You have been with me through everything."

"Aang I-I" She started but Aang kept going.

"You have been day to my night. The Yin to my Yang. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else."

Aang looked into Katara's eyes.

"Katara, I'm forever yours." He said getting on one knee "Faithfully."

She began to cry because she knew what was about to happen.

"Will you be forever mine faithfully, Katara?" He pulled out the necklace, his heart was pounding. "Katara of the Southern Water tribe, will you marry me?"

She grabbed again and began to sob. Between the sobs she said. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes."

Aang looked to Katara with a tear in his eye.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

They kissed, they kissed for what seemed like hours. He picked her up and carried her back home where everyone was waiting.

When they walked in and they saw the expressions on their faces they began to cheer.

Suki, Mai and Toph, went to Katara to give their congrats. Aang was met by Zuko, Sokka and Iroh and they all hugged.

Toph walked up behind Aang and said. "You did good twinkle toes, you did good." She punched Aang on the shoulder.

Sokka hugged Katara and said. "I proud of you little sis, my brother is the Avatar, whoa." Aang walked up to them. Aang and Katara looked at each other and kissed.

Later that night Aang was getting ready for bed when Katara came in.

Aang was in his under garments and so was Katara.

Aang blushed when he saw her.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

They both got into bed, both holding each other tight.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. I'm so glad I found you in that iceberg."

"I am too."

They looked into eachothers eyes and kissed. They were going to be together forever and they knew that. Avatar Aang and Katara, together as one.

 **THE END**

 **Epilogue**

They night after their marriage Aang and Katara were on Appa flying to a secret location.

"Where are you taking me Aang?"

Aang looked down to his newlywed wife and smiled. "You'll see."

Katara was looking around to see if she could find anything familiar

"Have we been to this place before?" She asked.

Aang sighed. "Yes, but no more questions."

Katara looked into his gray eyes. "Fine." She said with a smile.

About 10 minutes later Appa landed. Aang took Katara hand.

"Are you eyes still closed?"

"Yes sweetie they are still closed." Katara started to walk with Aang. "Can you give me a hint."

"Um." Aang was thinking of an hint. "Got it."

Aang lean forward and kissed her.

"Aang, we've kissed so many times n-..." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, is this the-.."

Aang butted in and started to sing. "SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL, THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN, SECRET SECRET SECRET SECRET TUNNELLLL, YEAH."

Katara removed her hands and began laughing at and with Aang.

"You are still that goofy kid I found in the iceberg." She said as she leaned for a kiss.

They pulled away and without warning Katara took Aang's hand. They may be married but Aang still blushed as they walked into the Cave of Two Lovers.


End file.
